Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to drawbars for coupling an implement to a vehicle, and more particularly, to drawbar pin ejector devices.
Description of Related Art
Drawbars are commonly used to couple implements to agricultural vehicles, such as tractors. For example, a drawbar may have a clevis arranged to receive a tongue of an implement to be towed. The clevis and tongue may have bores through which a drawbar pin is inserted to couple the drawbar and tongue together.
While attaching and detaching drawbar pulled implements to a tractor, the drawbar pin may become stuck and be difficult to pull out from its housing. It would be desirable to have a drawbar coupling system that partially ejects the drawbar pin from the clevis to allow it to be removed more easily from the clevis.